Secrets of the ED
by Dynamoheart
Summary: This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)
1. Zoe & Max

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it****J****(I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them****J****  
****this is just an example from one of my other fanfic's, about zoe on her 40****th****birthday.  
If you have any questions pm me and please send me any ideas you may have****J**

Zoe woke up to the sound of her phone alarm ringing, Zoe groaned as the bright screen hit her eyes, today was her birthday and for once she didn't want to party cause she was 40 today.

Zoe was fed up of partying cause that's all she seemed to do, she never done the whole get married and have kids thing it was always one night stands and just live for the moment and don't think about the consequences further down the line.

Once zoe's eyes adjusted to the light on her phone zoe realized that she had 3 text messages, one from Charlie, on from Linda and one from Tess all wishing her a happy birthday cause zoe being zoe hadn't told anyone else that it was her birthday cause this year unlike every other year zoe was going to get drunk at home and not go partying with Linda.

Zoe got up and dressed herself in her usual work clothes, a dark blue, tight dress with black heels.

20 minutes later Zoe arrived in her usual parking space at her usual time, everything was a complete routine not like it used to be, partying every night, waking up every morning with someone different in your bed and never knowing what time you will arrive at for work.

Everything had changed when Zoe became clinical lead, she had to change her mindset as well and there was suddenly good bye party Zoe and hello professional Zoe who was hardly ever late and was a brilliant doctor.

Zoe got out of her car thinking about how the old Zoe Hanna had slept with moat of the hospital and about how the old zoe Hanna was always late and finally about how the old zoe Hanna had always had nick Jordan.

The only thing that tamed Zoe momentarily out of her wild phases were men, men she loved and cared about like nick or matt.

Zoe was brought out of her thoughts when she felt someone walk beside her, it was Tess who had arrived at the same time as her.

"Hi" said Tess

Zoe never answered so Tess waved her hand in front of Zoe's face which seemed to bring her out of her daze.

"Hello zoe" said Tess "are you ok?"

"Oh em, just thinking" said Zoe

"About what?" said Tess

"Oh nothing, I am just being silly" said Zoe who was trying to convince herself more than Tess

Tess and Zoe walked inside like it was a normal Wednesday morning, Charlie was at the desk like usual waiting to talk to them and counting the days Zoe had managed to have sober shifts.

"Here comes the birthday girl" said Charlie

Zoe and Tess walked over to the reception desk knowing that it would seem odd if they avoided it.

"Birthday girl?" said Louise

"Zoe it's your birthday today?" said noel

Zoe put an unconvincing smile on and nodded

"So what are you doing?" said Louise

"I don't know" said zoe "probably nothing"

"Zoe this is a big birthday, you can't just do nothing" said Tess who soon realized what she had let slip

"Why you 50?" said noel laughing

"Not funny" said Zoe

"40?" said Louise who secretly didn't want Zoe to answer

As soon as Zoe heard this she looked to the ground and back up again which signaled that Louise was right.

"Really" said Charlie who Zoe had managed to conceal her age from

"Yep" said Zoe before walking off to her office

As soon as zoe stepped into her office she noticed that there was no Connie and then remembered that it was her day off which was like a birthday present to zoe as she was once again reminded of the piece she had in her office before Connie came.

Zoe was in her office nearly an hour before anyone disturbed her and that hour had mostly been spent staring at the pictures of her and matt, nick and Linda, her happy days when she was glad to be single but maybe that's because she was younger back then.

A man came into Zoe's office, she didn't recognize him but he was from a company that delivers flowers, the man left the flowers down on zoes desk and left.

Zoe smiled when she saw them wondering who else had remembered her birthday because it sounds unbelievable but Zoe couldn't even remember telling nick or matt when her birthday was, she couldn't even remember telling them her age.

Zoe picked up the white card that lay ontop of the flowers and read it as curiosity got the better of her.

"To the most beautiful woman on her birthday" said the card

Zoe smiled and wondered who it was from then she opened her drawer and lifted out another white card that had come with flowers before, zoe still couldn't figure out who they were from but it was the same handwriting on both cards so she decided to show noel the card that said Dr Hanna on it as she knew that noel was one of the biggest gossipers in the hospital and that once there was even a chance of a romance it would be ruined by the gossip that was spread.

"Noel, do you recognize this hand writing?" said Zoe

"Em yes" said noel "why?"

"Just tell me" said Zoe

"Max" said noel

Zoe smiled and knew that the most likely place for max to be at this time was outside smoking, he was a lot younger than her but for the first time in months he made zoe feel happy and zoe couldn't forget what he had said to her when they first met.

Zoe walked outside and lent against the wall of the hospital beside max who to her surprise wasn't smoking but just standing outside.

"Thank you" she whispered in his ear

Max immediately smiled and realized that he had been busted

"No problem" said max

"I am sure louse and noel have told you along with the whole hospital what age I am" said Zoe who now had her back against the hospital wall

Max smiled and stood in front of Zoe then leaned down and kissed her and to his surprise Zoe responded.

From then on every time max kissed Zoe it would remind Zoe of their first kiss and made her realize about how much one kiss could change everything and about how much one kiss made her feel loved once again.


	2. Lily

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**CasualtyFanForever81**_  
"__Lily is pushed down the stairs by an angry parent because his daughter died in Lily's care. Due to the fact that the father was the real cause"_

**CHAPTER 2 ********(Lily)**

"Right lily, can you get an iv line in" Connie rushed through the ED doors with Jeff and Dixie who were wheeling a girl in

"This is Jessica murphy, 16 and was found lying in a pool of blood in her kitchen" Jeff informed lily and Connie who were going to treat the girl "she arrested at the scene and was brought back after approximately 11 minutes of CPR"

"Thanks Jeff" Connie smiled as after transferring Jessica over to a bed in rhesus, Jeff left the room

"Right lily, I want all the necessary tests done and I want you to find me with the results" Connie informed lily

"Ok Mrs Beauchamp" lily spoke as she started treating Jessica

Connie exited rhesus and was near pushed over by a man trying to get into rhesus.

"You can't go in there" Connie sharply said to the man

"That's my daughter" the man shrugged Connie's hands off him

"Then would you like to inform me how she was found lying in a pool of her own blood" Connie strongly pulled the man back, stopping him from going through the rhesus doors

"I only left her 10 minutes, she must of slipped when trying to reach something in the cupboards and landed on the tiles" the man hesitated

"What tiles?" Connie raised her eyebrows "how did you know she fell in the kitchen?"

"Mrs Beauchamp she's arrested" lily shouted distracting Connie from her ongoing conversation with the man

Connie rushed through the rhesus door watching as lily tried CRP, Connie took over after six minutes but twenty five minutes later there was still no response from Jessica.

"Is everyone agreed?" questioned lily

"Time of death, 15; 43" Connie announced when she saw the nodding of heads "lily would you tell the father? I think he headed upstairs"

"Ok, Mrs Beauchamp" lily headed upstairs to where the father was watching the busy ED go by

"Mr Murphy?" questioned lily shaking her head "I'm so sorry"

"No" Mr Murphy said shaking his head "I saw you do CRP on her"

"I tried, but she wasn't responsive" lily tried to calm the man

"You killed her" the man shouted

"Now you need to calm down" lily said as she noticed the man edging closer to her, but before she knew it she was lying in a pool of blood at the bottom on the ED stairs

**Send me your ideas about casualty characters/couple via twitter (claireeaford) , a review or pm****J****, I will get your ideas up ASAP as I am writing them all today****J**


	3. Cal & Ella

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**ShawneeSmithIsMyIdol**_  
"__Cal Sneaks Off To See Someone So Max, Lily, Ethan And Robyn Follow Him And They Find Out That Cal Is Seeing Ella(Ash's Daughter) They Also Find Out Ella Is Pregnant"_

**CHAPTER 3 (Cal&amp;Ella)**

"Going to the pub?" Robyn asked cal, it was the end of the day and most of the staff were crowded around the reception desk ready to spend the night at the pub

"No, hot date" cal winked at Robyn who raised her eyebrows "anyway, I better be off, don't want to be late"

Robyn watched cal as he headed to the ED doors before turning left, Ethan, max and lily noticed this so headed over to Robyn wondering what was going on.

"hot date apparently" Robyn knew that lily, Ethan and max were going to ask about cal and guessed that it was better giving them a quick, easy and simple answer

Max was the first to walk away wanting Robyn, lily and Ethan to follow cal.

"Where are you going?" Robyn took a step forward while asking max

"well we go to the pub every night so it won't kill us to bunk, and also I am interested to see this 'hot' date of cal's" max turned around answering Robyn's question before heading out of the ED doors and Turing left, the exact way cal had went

"Wait on me" Ethan ran out of the ED to meet max thinking that the idea was good

Robyn rolled her eyes before her and lily followed Ethan and max knowing that as long as max was about cal had a chance of running into them. Finally catching up with the boys, lily and Robyn walked behind them, only being there to stop them from ruining cal's so called 'date' and embarrassing themselves.

"Shhhh" max that was in front called behind to the others as he lent on a wall at the corner of a street

"We are not spy's" pointed out lily as Ethan told her to keep back

Lily and Robyn broke from Ethan and max's grasp and peered around the corner where they saw cal walking up and down the small door way of the restaurant . Robyn and lily looked away when they saw someone walking up to meet cal.

"What's happening?" asked max

"Someone's talking to him" informed Robyn

"Who is it?" asked Ethan

"Well if you guys let go of us, we could see" lily tried to pull her arms away from Ethan as she once again peered around the corner "oh my god, is that ash's daughter?"

Max pushed past lily before looking round the corner, only to confirm lily's theory "oh my god, it is!"

"Come on" max walked on as soon as he saw that cal and Ella were inside the restaurant "they dropped something"

Robyn rolled her eyes before following max who picked up what cal and Ella had dropped, a three month scan titled Ella Ashford.


	4. Jessica & Adam

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**Gillian Kearney Fan**_  
"__Adam/ Jessica please. Jessica returns to the ED. She is pregnant but the baby isn't her estranged husbands. It's the guy who has been abusing her and when he goes too far, she ends up as a patient at the ED. Where Adam and Zoe treat her"_

_(Sorry this is quite short)_

CHAPTER 4 (Adam&amp;Jessica)

"Jessica?"

Adam had been called into rhesus when he was told that a pregnant woman had been brought in, as he normally did Adam set his coffee down and headed straight to rhesus ready to treat the patient, but today wasn't going to be any ordinary day and this patient wasn't any ordinary patient, it was Jessica.

"Adam" Jessica tried to smile; she had been expecting him when the ambulance had wheeled her into the ED "nice to see you again"

"What happened to you?" Adam had been in contact with Jessica for just over four months and that time she had let slip about the father of her child and what he had been doing to her, so when Adam saw her again he immediately knew what had happened and how as well as who had done it "it was him, wasn't it? Where is he?!"

"Away, on business" was Jessica's excuse which she was apparently going to clear the father of her baby's name with, once again

"Jessica, don't lie to me" Adam saw right through Jessica's lie and knew that he father of her baby had hit her again and left the house, like he had done so many times before and he would do again if Adam didn't get Jessica to leave him "he done it again, didn't he!"

Jessica wanted to believe so much the father of her baby had changed but she had come to the realisation that some people never change so just nodded her head knowing that Adam would keep her safe and help her, it was time to leave.

Adam pulled Jessica into a long hug and looked up as he heard the familiar click of Zoe's heels as she entered rhesus, when Adam pulled away from Jessica Zoe spoke.

"There's a man waiting outside" Zoe tried to smile as from Adam she knew who the man was and what he was doing to Jessica

"A….." Jessica was about to speak until she was caught off by Adam "I will deal with him"

**If you have any ideas about any character/couple on casualty, send them to me via twitter (claireeaford) , a review or pm and I will get them up today:)**


	5. Ethan & Cal

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**_Guest_**_  
"__No real plot ideas but maybe some Ethan and cal brotherly stuff as there's not much of that on here. Also some Ethan and lily"_

_(Sorry this is so short but I was really stuck on what to write)_

CHAPTER 5 (Ethan&amp;Cal)

"What happened you" asked Ethan as cal came walking into the ED with a busted cheek

"A girl I was seeing" commented cal not wanting to go into detail

"Seeing?" Ethan raised his eyebrows

"A girl I went out with" cal admitted until he saw that Ethan still didn't believe him

"Ok, a one night stand" admitted cal

"Come on, I will clean you up" Ethan and cal walked into an empty cubical hoping that they hadn't been saw by anyone

"So are you going to tell me why?" asked Ethan as he was cleaning u cal's eye

"It doesn't matter" commented cal as he flinched

"Come on…" Ethan was curious to know what his idiot brother could do to get punched once again

"Her boyfriend" was all cal said before Ethan started to laugh "he caught us sort of, together, kissing outside her house"

"And it's not funny" cal looked up at Ethan who had pulled away from cleaning his cut, trying to control is laughter

"It is" Ethan managed to say

"Listen, if you are just going to laugh" cal stood up ready to walk out of the cubical before he was pulled back by Ethan

"Ok, I will try not to laugh" agreed Ethan who continued to sort out the damage the man had done to cal

**If you have any ideas please send them to me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm as I am writing your ideas all day and will have them up ASAP!:)**


	6. Tamzin & Jeff

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**CasualtyLover10****_  
_**_"__Dave, tamzin and Jeff"_

**CHAPTER 6 (Tamzin&amp;Jeff)**

"And you must me Jeff" a man put his hand out to shake Jeff's

Jeff had no idea who this man was, he just walk into the ambulance quarter and guessed that Jeff knew who he was.

"And you are?" Jeff questioned the man, as their hands met

"Dave" the man smile and nodded his head "tamzin's fiancé"

"Nice to meet you" Jeff tried to be nice and smile at the man even though in reality he knew that Dave didn't deserve tamzin because of the way he was treating her

"She talks a lot about you" Dave didn't seem to be suspicious when he said this and saw jeffs smile

"Really?" asked Jeff

"Yea, all the time, apparently you guys go way back" Dave commented

"You could say that" Jeff looked down at what he had been doing before Dave interrupted him, refilling the ambulance with medical supplies

"Where is she?" asked Dave

"Lunch break" Jeff said "she usually sits in the staffroom"

"Can I go in?" Dave put his hand out towards a room next to Jeff which he could see had work benches, a fridge and seats in it

"Yea, go ahead" Jeff tried his best to be nice to tamzin's fiancé, for tamzin's sake

"Well, nice to meet you Jeff" Dave said before heading into see tamzin

Jeff stood up as he watched Dave walk into the staffroom and hug tamzin. As tamzin hugged Dave back her eyes met with Jeff who immediately turned away trying to get back to work and get last nights kiss out of his head.

**if you have any idas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. I have already been given lodes of ideas so those that I already have should be up today and any new ideas I will write this week and get them up as soon as I can:)**


	7. Lithan & Zax

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

CasualtyFanForever81  
"Connie and the team rush to save lily's life and loads of secrets all come out about Lithan and zax"

(This is a follow on from chapter 2)

CHAPTER 7 (Lithan&amp;Zax)

"Lily!" Ethan was the first person to run to lily's aid, brushing some hair back from her face

"Weak pulse" Connie announced, Connie looked up and saw Mr Murphy standing at the top of the stairs looking down "call security?!" she shouted at the top her voice

But before Connie could finish Ethan knew who was responsible for lily 'falling' down the stairs and was already chasing Mr Murphy.

"Lily can you hear me?" Connie was still on her knees on the floor beside lily "can someone get a bed please!"

"She's arrested" announced cal just as Rita and Robyn had got a bed "starting CRP"

Connie stood up as she watched cal start CPR on lily, brushing her hair behind her ears Connie noticed that it was Robyn and Rita with the bed and not max

"Where's max?" asked Connie

"sorry, we couldn't find him" Robyn didn't have a clue where max was and desperately wanted to make an excuse to why he wasn't here but she couldn't think of any excuse Connie couldn't see through and also didn't want to get herself in trouble

"We have a pulse" announced cal before Connie could comment on max not being around

"Right, get her onto the bed and into rhesus" Connie demanded as she followed the moving bed that crashed through the rhesus door

"Well at least we have solved the mystery of where max is" commented Connie as her Robyn and Rita stopped off a minute watched max and Zoe kissing against the wall in the corner of rhesus

"Max" Connie said, not amused by the giggles coming from Robyn and Rita "zoe"

Max and Zoe froze, max giving Zoe one last kiss before facing Mrs Beauchamp who couldn't help but smile at the newly revealed couple.

"Max, I suggest you keep your job and personal life separate in future" Connie commented

"She's awake" cal called wondering why he had been left by himself to treat lily

"Ethan" called lily "where's Ethan!?"

Without hesitating and knowing that she had to get out of rhesus sooner rather than later Zoe volunteered. Before Zoe was out the door she was called back by Connie as Ethan came crashing through the doors, kissing lily as he reached her.

**if you have any ideas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. I have already been given lodes of ideas so those that I already have should be up today and any new ideas I will write this week and get them up as soon as I can:)**


	8. Zax

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**Ella Berry 1**  
_"__Don't really have any ideas but anything good to do with Zoe and Max:)"_

**CHAPTER 8 (Zax)**

"So, what's she like?" asked cal

The news of max having a girlfriend had spread around the hospital like wild fire and max had to face questions from everyone in most wards in the hospital. But catching sight of Zoe as she turned her head around smiling as she had heard cal's question, to max made everything and all the questions in the world, worthwhile.

"Yea max, what she like is?" asked Zoe, leaning over the desk so that she and cal could both be an equal distance away from max

"Since when were you interested?" cal asked Zoe

"cause maybe she wants you and her to go on a doubled date with me and my girlfriend" smiled max knowing that not only would zoe kill him later but it would be interesting how zoe wriggled her way out of this one

"Yea" cal smiled down at Zoe who opened her mother looking at max, but no words came out "why don't we?"

"No" zoe shook her head "I don't think so, no way!"

"Come on, zoe" smiled max as he felt Zoe kicks him slightly "she's smart and beautiful, just like you"

Zoe smiled and nodded her head in agreement knowing that not only could max not last ten minutes seeing her with cal but max hadn't thought that Zoe would agree so where was he going to get someone to pretend they are his 'girlfriend' from?

"Ok, let's do it" Zoe agreed as she saw max's shock when cal placed his hand around Zoe's waist

"If you don't move your hand, lily won't have been the only one to give you a black eye" commented Zoe who made max laugh and cal immediately move his hand from waist, slapping her on the bum slightly as he passed

Before zoe knew it max had punched cal and he was lying on the floor with the rest of the ED staff staring at him, zoe tried not to laugh so instead looked at max whispering in his ear as she passed "I knew you couldn't even last five minutes"

**if you have any ideas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. I have already been given lodes of ideas so those that I already have should be up today and any new ideas I will write this week and get them up as soon as I can:)  
(on Wednesday I am going away and will not be able to access my PM's so from Wednesday onwards please send me your ideas via twitter or review, thanks)**


	9. Tam

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**TamJaspie**_  
"__Can you do a Tam one?  
Sam and Tom meet on Tom's first day in the ED and immediately fall in love. What will happen on their first date? (Dylan isn't in it)"_

**CHAPTER 9 (Tam)**

"Tom" tom said as he put his hand out for Sam to shake it

"Sam" Sam said as she smiled back, shaking tom's hand

"Would you like you go out later?" tom asked Sam as he watched her brush some hair behind her ear while looking down at the paperwork she was filling in "maybe for a drink?"

"You do know that we have only met" was Sam's answer as she laughed "I could be a murderer for all you know"

"I very much doubt that" tom edged toward Sam "you don't look like a murderer to me, you look beautiful"

"Ok, tonight after my shift" Sam smiled

"That's 6, right?" asked tom

"How did you know?" Sam laughed

"I checked to see if you were free" tom winked at Sam as he walked away and heard Sam laugh

**3 hours later **Sam was in the staffroom taking her ponytail out and brushing her hair once more time before putting her coat on and meeting tom outside the hospital.

"So where are we going?" asked Sam smiling at tom

"Newest wine bar in town" tom hooked Sam's arm as they walked

"That's a bit posh, isn't it for a first date?" asked Sam

"Well, I have been wanting to ask you out ever since I saw you this morning and when I was talking to you today…" tom smiled when he remembered that him and Sam hadn't been doing much else during their shift but talking "…I knew that I like you, really like you"

"Well, I really like you to" Sam laughed at toms little speech

Sam and tom spent the next 3 hours drinking and talking, enjoying each other's company before tom walked Sam home, kissing her goodnight.

**If you have any ideas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. I have already been given lodes of ideas so those that I already have should be up today and any new ideas I will write this week and get them up as soon as I can :)  
(On Wednesday I am going away and will not be able to access my PM's so from Wednesday onwards please send me your ideas via twitter or review, thanks)**


	10. Ruth & Jay

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**xoNicolaxox**_  
"__Would love it if you done just some general Ruth and Jay fluff!"_

**CasualtyFanForever81**_  
"__Maybe we could have Ruth and jay fluff! Ruth goes into labour 3 weeks early and Jay comes in holding their 2 year old daughter"_

(Just did these two requests together as they are similar and sorry if this is short but wasn't sure what to write)

**CHAPTER 10 (Ruth&amp;Jay)**

"Help" jay called as he came running through the ED doors carrying Ruth "her waters broke in the car park"

Ruth had refused maternity leave and had decided that she was working up until her second child is born like she had done with her first child, Kathryn. Ruth had been lucky that she and jay were on the same shift this morning or Ruth would have been on her own when her waters broke.

"Ok Ruth, take deep breathes" advised Tess once Ruth was on a wheelchairs and being wheels into rhesus "breathe in and out"

"Kathryn's in the car" jay informed Tess "I need to get her"

"I will be fine" Ruth put her hand back so that she could put it in jays before taking a puff of the oxygen and gas she had been passed

"I can't leave you" jay shook his head "the baby's early, 3 weeks early"

"Look, she will be ok" Tess tried to calm jay down "her and the baby just go and get Kathryn"

Jay agreed with Tess and ran out lift Kathryn, his and Ruth's two year old daughter out of the car before running inside again.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked jay as he came running in, setting down her coffee as she saw how distressed he was

"Ruth, she's in labour, I need to be with her" jay quickly said

"Look, calm down and I will take Kathryn so your can be with her, ok?" Zoe tried to resolve the issue "are you sure"

"Positive" Zoe smiled as Kathryn was passed into her arms

**1 hour later**, Ruth smiled as Kathryn was brought into the room to meet her new baby brother, Joseph.

**If you have any ideas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. I have already been given lodes of ideas so those that I already have should be up today and any new ideas I will write this week and get them up as soon as I can :)  
(On Wednesday I am going away and will not be able to access my PM's so from Wednesday onwards please send me your ideas via twitter or review, thanks)**


	11. Jessica & Adam (2)

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**(Continuation from chapter 4)**

**_Gillian Kearney Fan_**_  
"__following on where the man (James ) who met Jessica in America, but as she was feeling vulnerable after Harry's death she knew that she didn't want to end up in another relationship. So, upon realising she's pregnant she turns to Adam who fights it out with James in the middle of the ED and Zoe splits Adam and James up. Adam accidentally knocks in to Jessica is concerned for her when she goes in to premature labour with the baby (A girl ) and Adam and Jess reunite, after Adam admits he loves her and didn't want to go to America as he thought they were strong enough to cope with Harry dying but all Jessica seen was Harry when she looked at Adam"_

**CHAPTER 11 (Adam&amp;Jessica)**

"woooooooow" zoe quickly broke Adam and James off each other, she most have been the only one not watching and enjoying the free entertainment which was coming to the ED in the form of a full blown fist fight between Adam and James, Jessica's boyfriend .

"I will call security!" Zoe made her words very clear when she realized that Adam and James hadn't stopped frightening yet.

"Stop it!" Jessica called from the rhesus doors, as a nurse Jessica knew that she shouldn't be out of bed in her condition but at the same time she couldn't let James and Adam just have a fight over her in front of the whole ED and not even attempt to stop it.

One slap was all it took to have Adam knock a few step backwards into pregnant jess causing her waters to break. It seemed that all James anger outbursts came back to effect Jessica even if this time it wasn't her that was hit, it still caused Adam to fall straight into her, causing her to go into premature labour.

"What's happening?" Jessica managed to say, her breathlessness was getting worse, she had at least half a dose nurses working around her and not a single one letting her know what they were doing, what was happening or was her baby going to be ok.

"Labor!" she heard on of the nurses shout which pretty much confirmed her worse fear.

"No no no no NO!" was the last words she heard Adam shout as she was rushed into theatre "I am so sorry, jess"

Adam tried his best to remain calm as he paced the corridor waiting on any news on Jessica; Zoe had decided that Adam needed some company so she took it as her job to sit near him and keeping him out of trouble.

"Mr. Truman" a doctor called as he walked up to Adam, making Adam stop and Zoe standup "I was wondering if you had any idea where Jessica's partner is, the father of her baby?"

"Does she want him?" asked Adam in amazement

"I am guessing so but she hadn't fully came round yet

"He is gone" Zoe informed both the doctor and Adam, Zoe knew that James was gone but wanted Adam to just notice rather than have to find out from her

"Where?" asked the doctor

"I don't know, but where ever it is it's not far enough away" Zoe commented which made the doctor look up and Adam smile

"And the baby?" asked Adam

"Premature, but all is looking very good" smiled the doctor "I can bring you to see Jessica and the baby"

"Zoe?" asked Adam as he followed the doctor

"No, you go on ahead" Zoe told Adam "I better inform the staff"

Adam smile got wider as he saw Jessica cradling a beautiful baby in her arms; he walked into the room sliding onto a chair beside Jessica and the baby.

"It's a girl" smiled Jessica

"Congratulations" Adam tried to sound pleased that the woman he loved was starting fresh "but there is something..."

"Zoe told me earlier" blurted out Jessica who swore to Zoe that she wouldn't tell Adam

Adam raised his eye brows and opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by Jessica kissing him and saying something that he would never forget...

"I would love us, just to be a family, is that ok?"

But Adams answer was perhaps the easiest thing of all...

"Yes"

**If you have any ideas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. Any chapters will be put up when I can and in the order they are received.  
It would also be good that when you are leaving your ideas you actually tell me what you would like to happen, if you can't think of anything that's ok. It's just because I am being given lodes of messages just naming couple/characters IE "zoe and max"**


	12. Connie & Zax

**This is an idea I had about a fanfic which is a series of one shots about casualty characters in a number of different situations, basically you tell me via pm or a review what you would like to happen with a character and I write it (I can write for any character/couple)  
Any ideas people send me I will add them to the list and write a one-shot for them and get it up ASAP****J**

**(I have been watching no angels and got the linen cupboard idea so decided to put it in)**

**_JinxSpirit26148_**_  
__"__Maybe one where Connie finds out about Zax and her reaction to it"_

**CHAPTER 12 (Zoe&amp;Connie 'Zax')**

"A linen cupboard!" Connie's voice raged through the ED

It was a normal day for everyone except Zoe. The usual Connie in nothing that could be described better than a foul mood as she had yet another member of her staff in the office doing nothing short of trying to break them. The usual doctors and nurses were sat under the window; each one as shocked as the next that Zoe was Connie's next victim, not that sitting under Connie's office window was doing any good as of course as ever; her voice could bring hedgehogs out of hibernation.

"You let guy self-catch you in the linen cupboard!" Connie's voice raged again as she looked at zoe, standing with her hands on her hips not seeming the slightest big bothered that guy self, CEO of the hospital had just caught her and max 'together' in the linen cupboard.

"Sorry, forgot to lock the door" was Zoe's excuse as the nurses finally began to slowly catch on to what and why Zoe was in her and Connie's shared office getting her head bit off!

"It's not that you got caught that annoys me" Connie's voice began to get tired but she still managed to make it clearly heard "it's that you were in the linen cupboard with a man when you should have been at work"

Zoe rolled her eyes and thought that staff that were outside the office lucky that only she had heard there burst of laughter and not Connie or half the department would be in the dog house.

"zoe, I thought that taking on the responsibility of being clinical lead lessened your wild streak but it seems that the minute all that responsibility disappears so does your work ethic and sensibility" Connie's voice was loud and clear, but zoe was far past caring what Connie or anyone else thought of her.

"What you did was irresponsible, stupid and very inappropriate! "Connie voice once again raged through the ED, Zoe hardly getting a word in edge ways.

"like you haven't done it" zoe rolled her eyes and smiled slightly as she realized that she had probably achieved something that many hadn't, making Connie shut up for five seconds!

Zoe enjoyed the short science while it lasted and was ready for Connie to lay down the worst punishment she could think of, Zoe wasn't expecting just a slap on the wrist, not from Connie Beauchamp cause after all, guy self out of all people had caught her and max.

"I certainly have not!" Connie's words were strong and equally spread out, but from the time Connie had thought up her reply Zoe knew that whatever would come out of her mouth would be complete crap!

"Connie, you and I both know that is as true as cal is gay" Zoe laughed, this was straying to get personal "admitting that is like admitting you're a forty year old virgin?"

This time Connie heard the bursts of laughter from the staff outside but let it slide knowing that telling them to go away would be like attaching an umbilical cord, Connie knew that telling them to go away would just make them come back stronger and in bigger numbers showing them that there is actually something interesting going on.

"I am not forty" Connie argued, saying something rather than nothing as she thought of something else to say, trying not to dig herself further into a hole.

"pardon me, forty six!" zoe hands on her hip showed Connie that things were getting more than personal, the surprised voices of the staff calmed Connie knowing that either they were shocked someone knew her age or she didn't look it.

"How did your know?" Connie voice was calmer as she spoke in almost a whisper knowing that when and if Zoe named her source the rest of the staff would be right onto it!

"You think I would let someone I didn't know down to a T run my department?" Zoe asked as she opened the office door and slamming it with the last words being said "One name, a hundred emotions, one thousand questions, Nick Jordan!"

What Zoe said was certainly right, when Zoe said those words Connie felt one hundred things and wanted to ask one thousand questions!

**If you have any ideas please tell me via twitter (claireeaford), a review or pm and I will get them up ASAP. Any chapters will be put up when I can and in the order they are received.  
It would also be good that when you are leaving your ideas you actually tell me what you would like to happen, if you can't think of anything that's ok. It's just because I am being given lodes of messages just naming couple/characters IE "zoe and max"**


End file.
